


It's Rewind Time

by Amabsis



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, F/M, but not by that much, ectober week, post PP, your pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: Team Phantom gives a recap of their lives to the internet.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	It's Rewind Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober Week Day 3 - Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of rushed but I think the next one will be better. This just sets that stage for how the rest of the fic is going to go.

After coming home from a long day of school, you set down your book bag and yeet yourself on the couch. You grab your phone, which has been charging next to the couch and check ViewTube to see what you missed during your 7 hours away from the rest of society. 

You decided to click on Trending to stay up to date with what all of the “cool kids” will be talking about. The first thing that pops up is a video with no official thumbnail. In the middle, you see a black-haired and blue-eyed teenage boy in the middle of a room which seems to be space-themed. You don’t understand why he seems to be trending. You’ve never heard of his channel before and he doesn’t look familiar. Then you take a look at where it was posted.

Oh. Well, that explains it. Amity Park, the most haunted town in America. You’ve never been big on the paranormal, but you do find Amity to be somewhat interesting, even if the reports probably are faked. You decide to click on the video and see where it takes you.

“Hey guys,” the video starts off, with the blue-eyed boy speaking. “If you’re watching this video, you probably already know who I am, but if not, I’m Danny Fenton.” He looked off to the side for a bit before saying “How do I even start this off?”

“Remember how a giant asteroid almost caused the end of the world as we know it?” a male voice asked from off-camera. The boy in front of the camera, Danny, looked to his left with a quizzical expression on his face. Another voice, now female, then interrupted.

“Tucker! You can’t just start off with that!” Danny now looked to his right, where the source of the second voice came from. He sighed and then started again. 

“Ok. How about we start from the very beginning? You guys are going to need to help me with some of this though.” Danny said. The two voices agreed and two teenagers came into the view of the camera. An African American boy on the right of the screen wore a red beanie, had turquoise eyes, and wore a yellow sweatshirt. The girl on the left had violet eyes and was dressed in gothic attire. She held Danny’s hand, and then they all looked back at the camera.

“Alright, let’s rewind for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and finish this entirely but school takes up a good amount of my time. I also know that I'm definitely will be doing Halloween's prompt. It's just a matter of when I'll finish it. Also, thank you all for being so supportive and nice for my first fanfic. The kudos and comments really made my day. 😊


End file.
